Black Flame
by Blue Cipher
Summary: In a world full of mystery and danger, a young man has been pulled from the bliss into the glass. AU.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

She hated humans.

She kept saying that inwardly as she settled her bloody eyes at the opened-window while ignoring the voices of her classmates and their harsh words about her appearance.

It was always like this, she had found out that humans were bunch of judgmental creatures that were quick to say something about someone without confirming it first. Her silver hair had moved involuntarily because of the strong wave of wind that came from outside.

She had no idea that the Human World was way more harsher than the Supernatural World, she had thought that she could get a normal life after running away from the world full of conflict, but it seemed she was wrong to assume that the normal, other side of the world was peaceful.

For her, sometimes, the Supernatural World was a little bit more welcoming because in that side she could openly punch someone in the face using her unworldly strength but in a world where legends and supernatural things were treated as nothing but pure urban legends? She couldn't help but to show her annoyance by crossing her arms across to her breasts, that were sometimes the object of their attentions, especially for the males that directly earned the females' wrath.

Being a Vampire was something she had never asked to be, and the fact that her other classmates started to influence her look upon her own life didn't help her self-esteem. She couldn't even flaunt her pride, her vampire pride, because if she did, they would just think that she have finally lost her mind.

"Attention class," even though her teacher tried to steal her focus she remained on watching the scenery outside, "We have a transfer student."

She paid no attention as the whole class went uproar because of the news of their advisor, her eyes were still glued at the peaceful blue sky. Because of how badly she had ignored everything that happened, her eyes, that were previously devoid of emotions became filled with astonishment, were now looking straight at the grey eye of her new seatmate.

Her focus was broken after she had heard something move besides her, ready to spat at the one who had disturbed her peace, her crimson eyes slowly widened after seeing an unfamiliar young man sat near her. She was momentarily taken aback after witnessing something behind of her new seatmate's dull eye.

It was pure curiosity.

The only stares she had gotten from majority of humans were full of lust and hatred, after seeing the blue-haired boy's eye, it was new to her. Her eyes wandered over the boy's appearance and saw completely why everyone were subtly glaring at them for different reasons while their teacher have failed to sense the heavy atmosphere around the classroom.

She could merely guess the reason why the girls were looking at her with a great deal of resentment painted in their pupils. Her instincts allowed her to recognize it; and it was nothing but pure jealousy, no doubt because of the sitting arrangement. On the other hand, the boys were the same, but it was not pointed at her.

The boy had a feminine face, quite androgynous, it reminded her of how boyish her appearance was. It pissed her off. He had remarkable dark blue hair, it was unnatural color for a mere human to have. Majority of the humans she had encountered with had plain black hair or blonde, and never in her entire life she had seen blue hair from a regular human. The right side face of the transferee was greatly hidden behind of his ridiculous long bangs.

She couldn't get it why. Why would someone willingly to block or limit their eyesight?

But she didn't voice it as she continued on surveying the bluenette's appearance. His body was normal, having only a fair, light build while wearing their type of uniform which consisted of a white blazer and underneath of if was black-buttoned shirt. The only difference was the white pants and white skirt, and the newcomer's gadget, which was a type of music player and oversized earphones.

'Wait… I think they are called headphones,' she thought while finishing her observation as said object of her focus opened his mouth.

"My name is Arisato Minato, nice to meet you…" the boy trailed off, waiting for her to continue and introduce herself.

Her only response was to turn her head again at the light blue sky but after contemplating about it. She decided to return his gesture, "Akashiya… Moka."

"Nice to meet you then, Akashiya-san," the boy simple said before going back to whatever he was supposed to do.

She nodded.

* * *

The class was over and currently Minato was being held off by his female classmates, asking inane questions and answering them within his capabilities. It was easy to answer the questions about his life in his previous school but he didn't appreciate when they started to nag him with answers about his personal life, he thought it was rude for them to force him, yet in the end, he entertained them with some few information.

The barrage of questions had stopped after the lady with magnificent silver hair slammed her fist, and based on her facial expression, Moka Akashiya didn't like the disturbance and noise that they had been producing. It had gained the attention of the people who surrounded him and his way that forced him to stay in his seat, it was the same for the silver haired girl because of their location in the farthest side of the room in front of the window.

Minato Arisato wasn't sure to what he had seen but he shrugged it because it seemed it was not the right time to mention about the almost unnoticeable black slits that had appeared in the middle of her red eyes and it vanished as quickly as it came.

It might be just an hallucination or something.

The atmosphere was unbearable for him because he felt like he was in the middle of dangerous situation. After minutes of total silence, the young woman stood up from her chair and walked towards the door, he wasn't expecting the girls would stay in the same place but they did. He had wished that the scene his seatmate had created would be the key for them to leave him alone but it was totally useless when they merely opened a path for the silver-haired young woman to take and allowed her to leave.

"Geez…" Minato's ears caught the low tone of one of the girl besides him. "That was rude of her."

Coming from her— who was stopping someone to leave by asking questions after questions— he couldn't help but to think that they completely forget about the word 'hypocrisy.'

"What do you expect?" The one who asked that question was wearing some kind of headband. "She's a delinquent and a loner."

He was a loner too. He have no people to call his friends after all.

"Anyways~ Minato-san, you should distance yourself away from her."

Did he give his permission to use his first name? The last time he checked, no. But he kept it inside as he was curious why the majority of the students room had animosity against the silver-haired girl when, in fact, the lady didn't do anything that warrant such detestation from them. Maybe it was something that had happened in the past, and he couldn't help but to ask for some information about the subject.

"Why?" He simply asked the girl as he stared at her intently.

"She's weird, you know."

What? Seriously? Was that really the reason? That was plain rude.

"Not just that!" He moved his eyes to see the one who had exclaimed. "Some of the boys once mentioned that they saw Akashiya-san beaten four guys in the back of the school and the worst thing was they were our upperclassmen."

"Yeah," another one joined the conversation, "That's why everyone just… you know, ignored her."

He knew it was half-lie because of his experience with people back then when people had used to stare at him with different kind of emotions. It wasn't just that, ignoring the girl with silver hair, he could sense some hostility from the girls. No doubt, he was sure it was because of the appearance of the girl. Now that he thought about it, maybe the reason why the girl had beaten their upperclassmen because they were doing something to her?

His phone rang, which took all of their attention from the topic. And more importantly, was the girl in the back drooling while staring at his face or something?

Picking up his cellphone, with a black kitty keychain that elicited some comment from the girls which majority of them mentioned how 'cute' his keychain was.

He didn't need to read the caller's name because the fact that he only have two contacts in his cellphone allowed him to guess who was calling him. Not that he was going to mention about it to anyone, it was too embarrassing.

"Hello-" before he could even ask why she was calling him, the caller shouted in the other line, making him to pull away his phone from his ear.

 _ **''Nii-chan!''**_ He checked whether his phone was on speaker mode or not, it was not, but still the volume of his sister's voice was enough to allow the people around him to hear their conversation. _**''Where are you?! I'm still waiting here in front of my school!'**_ '

Minato clicked his tongue after realizing that he had completely forgotten about the promise he made to his little sister. If only he could waltz through his new classmates without creating a scene then probably his sister wouldn't be so distressed.

"I'm sorry but I am still in school," Minato apologized with something that was completely not his fault, "I know that I promised to pick you up but- Oi, don't cry, I can totally hear your sniffs." He dropped a cold sweat after hearing her voice as his brother instincts kicked in.

 ***Beep***

"She hung up," was all he said before looking at the screen.

'I am the one who should be crying here,' Minato clenched his teeth, he was trying to get away from his situation but he couldn't find a way doing it without appearing rude. 'If only I didn't make that promise to Kaa-san then I don't need to be this friendly.' He remembered when his little sister cried in front of their mother when he accidentally dropped her teddy bear, in the zoo, where several hungry crocodiles were stationed at. He couldn't afford to waste any moment.

He remembered what his mother had mentioned in the past while they were having their dinner.

He could see himself, in front of his grandfather, in front of that ridiculous high dojo.

"You heard what happened," Minato rose from his own chair before tucking his bag onto his shoulder. His desire to spare himself from the antics of his mother forced him to leave the classroom. "I need to go now."

He didn't wait for them to say anything as he ran away from the classroom, praying that he could reach his little sister's school before she decide to call their mother. Because of him, ignoring every stares darted at him by the students, he easily reached the gate. Turning to the right of the way, he failed to recognize that someone was there.

Because of his momentum, Minato bumped against the unfortunate person, who was in the middle of checking something inside of her bag, several notebooks and pens flew away several inches away from where they both fell down.

Landing onto the ground, Minato checked the one who thought it was best to stand in the middle of the way and was surprised after seeing the silver-haired young woman in front of him, who was glaring at him in return.

Minato raised his right hand in order to placate the girl as he sensed his classmate was about to lash at him.

He was about to say something after witnessing Akashiya Moka's eyes showed slits once again, but his thoughts were cut off after hearing her first word.

"Blood…" Moka said while looking at his palm with an unreadable expression.

He turned his palm towards him and saw his hand was bleeding, yet he was surprised that the so-called delinquent was worry because of the scratch. But then again, before he could say something, he was cut off when the girl suddenly grabbed her bag and ran away.

Minato couldn't help but to stare at her retreating form with a blank look. It seemed his classmate wasn't worry at all. His eyes slightly widened when the girl didn't pick her notes and pens.

"Well… I can give it back to her tomorrow I guess," Minato said before picking everything and brought it with him as he continued on running towards the train station.

* * *

When the newcomer had bumped into her, she was about to punch the bluenette because of making her things scattered but before she could do anything, her entire body stiffened after she caught a sweet and great scent coming from the hand of said boy.

To stop herself from losing her control over her urges, she ran away from the area in order to calm herself and avoid biting someone's neck just to satisfy her cravings.

She was confused why the boy's blood could easily break her and bring the side of vampire into her.

"Damn…" she cursed as she supported her body by putting her hand towards the wall of alleyway where she turned to hide as her other hand covered her mouth and nose, "That blood… is something else."

* * *

Minato was seriously not having the time of his life as he stared up at the one who was looking at him sternly while both of his knees were touching the floor of their house. He was currently in seiza position, waiting for the older lady to finish lecturing him about not making any empty promises. The conversation shouldn't be a long one if only her mother didn't add some things he had done in the past.

Who cares about him not being able to attend the family gathering? It couldn't even call a gathering when there were only four people in his grandfather's house and one of them was just a disciple of the old man that pitied his grandfather and joined the celebration.

The woman in front of him was incredible beautiful, in a sense, if wasn't for her expression that could misinterpret her as cold-hearted being, when in fact Minato knew that she was the most kindest person in his life including both of his last two remaining family which were his little sister and his grandfather, she would have a lot of suitors. Her face was set into a stern one while her blue eyes were staring at him as if those orbs were trying to pierce his flesh. Like him, his mother possessed dark blue hair albeit the length was much longer.

She was currently wearing a simple black long-sleeved shirt and white pants, over the shirt was a pink apron. Which emphasized her stunning curves, he wasn't sure if it was right for him to think about it but her body was something shouldn't be trifled with when majority of the time they were eating outside they would gain some looks from men. But he shrugged it off, even if those men gain the guts to talk with her mother, he never worried about her safety.

He was worry for her mother, not because of the men and the threat that they would bring, but because she might land into a prison cell after beating any unfortunate men and sending them into intensive care unit of the hospital.

They were both currently in the living room of their house which was a normal one with four rooms, two restrooms, and a kitchen. Staying in his position for almost half an hour, his mother decided to allow him to move which the boy took his chance to seat on the sofa while stretching his legs.

Kazumi Arisato was the name of his mother.

"You shouldn't make promises when you know you can't fulfill them, Mina-chan," her mother said in a stern tone. "You will just break someone's trust or worse, you will hurt somebody's feelings." The eyes of his mother looked at the one who was eating a slice of strawberry cake while ignoring them, "Like Hamu-chan."

Minato was going to ask if she was being serious right now. He stared at his little sister blankly as said girl kept herself busy with her treat. Who was enjoying her moment and seemed in peace and not in hurt like what his mother said.

The little girl who was eating her cake was clad in white simple dress and she had short auburn hair, unlike both Minato and Kazumi, Hamuko Arisato got the hair color of her father and Kazumi's deceased husband. Her eyes were pale red that showed a great focus towards the thing that called strawberry cake.

He knew that Hamuko was not his full sister, when he had a speck of memory that allowed him to remember that Hamuko's father was a suitor of his mother. But whenever he was asking about his real father, his mother's face always darkened, making him to withdraw from the topic.

Maybe his father was a douchebag or something.

"Besides, you were the one who had asked for me to not be rude to my new 'potential' friends." Minato looked at his mother dryly, "I couldn't just kick them out of my way or something."

In response, Kazumi deadpanned at him, "You know that you can ask them nicely that you need to go somewhere else, right?"

The blue-haired woman sighed when he didn't retaliate back, "I'm still thinking if I am going to take father's suggestion to enroll you in his dojo," her mother didn't mention about the noise he had created when he heard her words. "The old man keeps nagging me to send you there because… well… he is lonely after one of his two remaining disciples retired from training."

"Anything but that…" Minato frowned, "I am sure my ears will blow apart when grandfather start to talk about 'Willpower' and 'Man's Pride and Tenacity.' And he will force me to climb that ridiculous mountain, you know that he won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah, I know, but — hey," Minato was surprised when her mother snapped her head towards where Hamuko was sitting at. "Hamuko, what are you doing with those notes?"

Minato immediately explained what happened earlier when he accidentally bumped into his new classmate. "I will apologize tomorrow and give it back to her," he stated as he walked towards Hamuko and snatched everything that his classmate owned. "Hamu, it's rude to open someone's notebook without their permission."

Hamuko merely tilted her head cutely while the end of her lips still have icing which Minato removed with his index finger. "But Nii-chan, I'm curious."

"And curiosity kills the cat," Minato retorted.

His words made Hamuko's eyes to be teary as she created cute sounds while sniffing, "I-I love cats, don't wanna kill them."

Minato nodded sagely, as if he didn't sense that his little sister was distraught, "That's why you need to calm down and-" he was stopped when Kazumi chopped the top of his head with her hand.

"Stop making Hamu-chan cry, Mina-chan," she said as she sighed and walked towards the kitchen to cook something for dinner. "Anyways, you should change your outfit now, Mina-chan and take your classmate's things before Hamu-chan draw something there."

"Okay," Minato shrugged his shoulders before taking all of his things and the notes and pens on the table then started to walk upstairs.

Unbeknownst to them, Hamuko let out an innocent yet sheepish smile.

* * *

After arranging Moka Akashiya's belongings, putting them into a small paper bag, Minato changed into his daily outfit which was consisted of a simple black shirt with short sleeves paired with blue pants. His Mp3 player was still hanging around his neck with his two headphones, Minato was about to put his headphones into his ears and lay down on his bed when he heard his mother calling for his attention.

"Mina-chan!" Minato sighed as he picked up himself and walked towards the door. "Can I trouble you to get some ingredients for our dinner!? I forgot to buy some soy sauce!"

He let out another sigh because he thought he could finally rest but it seemed his mother and fate loved to mess with him. Anyways, he should probably just follow his mother before she decided to lessen his portion of food. He could just buy the soy sauce in the nearest store and come back quickly to get some rest, nothing really can happen outside anyway.

* * *

"Kaa-chan~!" Kazumi momentarily halted from cutting the meat into pieces to look at her daughter, but only to raise an eyebrow after seeing what her daughter was holding up for her to see. "I got a letter from the door!" Hamuko's eyes were sparkling, "I was surprised when suddenly an envelope came out of the hole while I was picking my toys."

She merely nodded as she reached her hand for the object, which her daughter immediately placed the envelope into her waiting palm. After giving the envelope, Hamuko ran away quickly, no doubt to clean her toys that were littered around the floor.

Without wasting any moment, Kazumi opened the envelope but was surprised to see a letter from her father. She wasn't surprised with the contents of the letter, but to the fact that her father still sent a mail in an old-fashioned way. Kazumi was sure that she had taught the old man how to operate a mobile phone, like every time she was there to visit.

After letting out a sigh of exasperation, she read the letter. But after seeing the huge amount of words in the letter she was tempted to turn the paper into pieces. It seemed her old man still didn't know how to summarize what he wanted to tell. She swore, if she did read all the words in there, she might be as old as her father before she could finish it. The paper reached the floor after opening the envelope.

But something caught her interest that made her body to stiffen.

'It's time to reinforce the seal inside of Minato in order to hide it from them. We have no idea whether he can control it now or not, but we couldn't just hope for the better.'

'Damn it,' Kazumi cursed after destroying the letter and throwing it into the trashcan, 'I thought the last seal was strong enough to seal that thing until Minato grow up into adulthood.'

* * *

He had taken his words back earlier after he witnessed something not normal happened in front of his eyes while constantly moving to avoid being fried from the weird creature's balls of fire.

He was currently avoiding the arcane spells of the being, who was currently engaging with his classmate, exchanging fists with the silver-haired girl, yet it didn't hinder the grotesque of a being from firing off some colorful blasts at him.

The bluenette, his goals, were to not become a deadweight and to protect the two bags of tomato juice and a bag of soy sauce.

Sometimes, he felt pathetic, but stating the fact that he was, indeed, useless against that thing he couldn't voice his displeasure. Well, he could but the stern warning of the girl overtook his voice, that and the fact that she threatened him that she would kick his face if he disturbed their 'dance.'

The silver-haired young woman spun around and rammed her legs into the midsection of the monster. He could swear that he heard something snapping.

Minato Arisato wasn't sure whether Fate was messing with him, his luck just plainly suck, or his new classmate was a jinx but whatever it was, the bluenette knew that they needed to eliminate it after hearing from its own mouth that its source of food was a human being like him.

If only he was aware that monsters— Stray Devils, or whatever they were, existed in the quiet and peaceful town of Chitose, he would have probably rejected the idea of moving away from Tokyo. But still, he couldn't believe that silver-haired girl could go toe to toe with the muscular monster with a pair of claws. If his situation was any lighter then he would probably give a dry humor or two to the crustacean but who would have thought that sea-like creatures like that thing— Minato ducked to avoid the small fireball— could spout an opposite of their element like saliva.

Meanwhile, his companion, or something, he wasn't sure if he could call her companion or comrade, was trying her best to defeat the ugly creature. The girl had almost punch his face when they bumped against each other again in the store when he was buying some ingredients. Ironically, Moka Akashiya didn't run away like what had happened earlier. In fact, she was ready to smash the cans of tomato juice on the floor into his head. The only thing that stopped her from mixing that sticky juice with his own blood was the clerk, who was mad because of the mess that they had created.

After that, they both walked towards the same direction, which had irritated Moka and accused him that he was a stalker. Minato could merely stared at her blankly because of that accusation while stating that they have the same route, and expectedly, the boyish young woman didn't believe him and glared at him until they reached an alleyway.

That was when something weird happened.

The atmosphere around the area immediately changed, and it didn't take a lot of time for him to sense that something was going to happen. But he would never have guessed that a walking ugly creature would show itself to them, when he had seen that monster he thought it was the most surprising thing he would ever see in his entire life. As if world saying no, the silver-haired prideful woman dashed at the mysterious being and landed a powerful punch into the muscular stomach of the being. By saying 'powerful' he meant that air around her arm had shifted when it was on its way towards the monster's abdomen.

He was going to ask what was happening but he was cut off when a small amount of blazing balls hurled at them by the monster. While avoiding being hit by the fireballs, he had listened to their conversation.

 _Who knew that the mythical beings and legends were true?_

 _Who knew that monster was a Stray Devil?_

 _ **Who knew that his seatmate was a freaking Vampire?!**_

He shouldn't have tempted Fate when he said that the walk was boring as hell, and now, he had no doubt that freak could send him into Hell. Well, he didn't know whether someone like him could go to Heaven after dying but he wasn't going to wait for it.

Minato, in the middle of thinking how to help Moka, he had failed to avoid a single fireball that had threatened his life. Thankfully, the trajectory of the offensive spell was a little bit off, as it only had gone through the side of his face and didn't damage anything but the wall behind him.

He let out a sigh of relief but the annoyed look that Moka was currently sending at him made him aware that she was the reason why the Stray Devil missed its shot.

But that small time of eye contact caused the table to turn against them as the silver-haired Vampire have failed to block or evade the counterattack of the monster. Moka had no chance to defend herself when the claw of the Stray Devil slammed and hit her left side, sending the Vampire into the wall and created a huge dent on it. His classmate fell to her knees while panting raggedly, but to his surprise, there were no wounds in her body despite of receiving a direct contact with the oversized claw. Minato inspected the area where his Vampire classmate got hit by the Stray Devil and was astonished from the fact that it didn't dislocate her bones. Or maybe she had means to heal herself.

In the end, it didn't matter when the Vampire remained motionless while staring at the ground. He was going to help the girl but her head snapped at him immediately the moment he had taken his first step.

"What are you still doing here!?" Moka shouted, "You need to escape! It seems I don't have the strength to defeat a double A-class Stray Devil; Hokba."

Before he could say anything or insult its laughable name, the crustacean laughed mockingly.

"Fwahahaha~ it appears that the little bat is weaker than I thought, here I am, using all of my strength just to be disappointed from the outcome," the being with a body of human with extra pairs of claw behind of its back turned its head to him, "It's useless, boy. You will never escape the barrier I set up to trap both of you."

He, himself, was surprised that he was still calm, even though the behemoth turned its full attention to him. He should have been begging for his life, but he couldn't find the thing that would rile such emotion. And he only have one emotion inside of his heart, and it was to kill the strange freak in front of him, who was looking at him with a full, sadistic sneer.

"You stupid overgrown lobster!" Minato's eyes were fixed on the Stray Devil standing quite proudly while staring down to match his own eyes. Moka's insults didn't reach his mind as he glared at the monster. "Leave that boy alone! He's just a mere human and you will just be disappointed!"

He caught what she was planning to do, and seeing the expression of the Stray Devil, it seemed the being didn't care at all.

"Little vampie is being annoying," one of the claws behind of its back slowly moved towards him, no doubt to grab his entire body, "Don't worry, Vampire," the Stray Devil named Hokba smirked, "After I eat this boy, you're next."

The reason why he didn't join in the conversation was because something was happening inside of his body. After Moka had insulted the Stray Devil, he heard something and it completely made his body frozen. His surroundings seemed moving much more slower, it was as if they were under a spell that forced time to run slowly.

Suddenly, he felt something happened to his hands, leading for him to involuntarily dropped the three plastic bags and stared at his opened-palms. One of them had band-aid. His eyes widened when he saw his hands were bathed in black flame with a little portion of purple mixed into it.

When he moved his right palm upwards, aiming at the chests of Hokba, whatever spell that allowed him to think and discover the black flame had vanished without a trace.

"W-What is that?" The Stray Devil stuttered its words as it began to step back, its face looked at him and his palm covered in jet-black flame with purple while sporting an expression of nervousness. "What the hell are you?!" Hokba seemed lost its bravado after seeing the flame, and Minato was sure that Moka dropped her jaw the moment her bloody eyes registered the flames in his hands.

The flame roared into life and launched itself at the being who had dared to harm him, Minato merely imagined the flame in his right hand to hit Hokba when it suddenly followed his mind and started to burn the Stray Devil.

The being let out a scream of agony, and it was the evidence that the flame was deadly as it stopped the monster from thinking straight. He glanced at the one who have remained kneeling, and what he had seen was not confusion, but understanding. He reminded himself to ask Moka about these things, but for now, Minato's eyes narrowed, it seemed his guess was right when the flame became larger in size as it started to occupy his opponent's entire body. The moment he had decided to be harsh, unforgiving, and his desire to end the existence of the Stray Devil seemed the trigger to greatly increase the firepower of his flame.

After making sure that his enemy was dead, Minato fell to his knees as the flame disappeared from his hands. It seemed he needed a lot of stamina if he wanted to use the mysterious flame longer than fifty-four seconds. Fifty-four seconds and that was it. He remembered that he used a lot of his stamina to dodge the fireballs of the deceased, and now, messed up body of Hokba.

"Well, as long as that thing is dead then being tired is only a small price to pay," he muttered as he tried to catch his breath but he had no time to rest when he saw the figure of Moka standing besides him.

"I didn't know that you are a magician," the glare said that his classmate was being cautious, "And a strong one too," she said while looking at the slowly crumbling body of the Stray Devil. "To turn a AA-Class Stray Devil into dusts," Moka slightly smirked as she watched how the ashes began to float.

"So? Are you a magician or some sort?" Moka asked.

Minato shook his head, "I didn't have a clue that magic and monsters exists."

"Then that might be a Sacred Gear," Moka's eyes widened in realization, "Wait… Black Flame, and I felt there is a strong type of curse that blending in that flame… Vritra's Sacred Gear; Blaze Black Flare."

Minato found his strength as he stood up after picking up the bags of beverages and seasoning. "And again, I don't know anything about that, mind if you explain?"

The silver-haired girl simply nodded as she followed him after taking back her juices.

* * *

Minato was now walking alone in the street while thinking about the information that he had obtained from the silver-haired Vampire as he was trying to stop the headache from rising inside of his brain. His normal, daily life was utterly shattered after his mother had asked him to buy the seasoning in his hand, and he couldn't help but to feel annoyed that it was the reason why he was, now, a part of Supernatural World, as Moka dubbed it.

 _It was because of a freaking soy sauce!_

From what he had heard from his seatmate the mythical creatures, mythologies, and legends were all true, but a little different from what the humanity had thought. The example she had provided was that almost all of the heroes of old were using Sacred Gears that were bestowed by the Biblical God of Christian Mythology. It seemed his kind exaggerated some things when it came to mythical creatures like Vampires. He had asked Moka how she became a Vampire while mentioning it was impossible for an undead to produce children through copulation.

His classmate stared at him blankly before bopping him into the head and told to him that humans had a weird habit of exaggerating things. The girl had shared a very few important information to him after announcing that she needed to go somewhere.

Moka mentioned what he had used against the Stray Devil was no other than the Blaze Black Flare of Vritra, an Evil Dragon and Dragon King. That information was useless for him, and he was very vocal about it that resulted for him to receive a kick in the back of his head courtesy of Moka. The girl started to list off the list of Dragon Kings, it was far away from what he wanted to know but he merely let the girl to talk.

Currently, there were five Great Dragon Kings and they were Tiamat; the Chaos Karma Dragon. Fafnir; the Gigantis Dragon. Midgardsormr; the Sleeping Dragon. Yu-Long; the Mischievous Dragon. And the reason why he had the ability to use black flames, Vritra; Prison Dragon.

Moka told the reason why Vritra was vanquished by the King of the Gods and Lord of Heaven of Hindu Mythology that led for the Evil Dragon's physical body to be destroyed while its soul had been separated and sealed into several Sacred Gears. He had felt something inside of him when the girl had uttered the name of that certain God. It was akin to rage and hatred, thankfully, it didn't control his mind or body and create a mess.

After explaining why the God of the Bible had bestowed a fraction of His power upon humanity in the form of Sacred Gears, Moka had started to list off the most powerful Sacred Gears. His self-esteem was ready to be restored, after seeing the destruction that he had caused and the strong type of curse in the black flame of his that could curse someone's soul and destroyed it for eternally. But in his case, Moka said that in his current level he couldn't destroy or kill someone using the curse of his flame. He could only shorten their lifespan for now but for him, it was fine.

Absolute Demise; Annihilation Maker; Canis Lykaon; Regulus Nemea; Sephiroth Graal; Telos Karma; Innovate Clear; Incinerate Anthem; Dimension Lost; Zenith Tempest; Boosted Gear; Divine Dividing; and the True Longinus.

When he had asked about their abilities, Moka frowned before letting out a sigh. She said the only reason why she was aware about their names was because of his grandfather's friend that usually spouting about Sacred Gears whenever the man was visiting their villa. She only knew about the ability of Boosted Gear to multiply its user's strength and power every ten seconds, and the ability of Divine Dividing to divide someone's power into half and transfer the stolen power into the user. But other than that, she had no idea what the remaining Longinus-Class Sacred Gears were capable of.

He couldn't help but to sigh and thought about what will be his future before opening the door of his house. The only thing that bothered him was the lack of emotions in him, he was sure that if anyone else found out that they could use black flames they would count themselves lucky. But why he was feeling that it would just make his life more harder?

Walking inside of the living room, he was tackled by his little sister and hugged his waist tightly.

"Onii-chan! You're back!" Minato nodded his head and asked where their mother was. "Kaa-san? She said that she needed to check on something and left."

Minato sighed.

* * *

After she had finished from giving the boy some minor information about the supernatural world and Sacred Gears, Moka excused herself to the boy when she felt something wrong. Not wanting to put a mere human to danger again, Moka decided to face the one who had called for her attention.

Staring at the uncrowded street, Moka glared at the figure who was leaning against the wall while both of that person's arms were crossed over her chests, she found out that figure was for a woman like her, the lump on the area of chests supported her suspicion.

But because of the darkness, she couldn't see that person's face, even her hair were not visible. Whoever she was, she knew how to use her surroundings which made her more dangerous. The fact that her battle instincts were trying to force her back was not a good sign. Moka didn't know whether she was under a magic spell or not, but something was stopping her from closing the distance between her and the unknown person.

"After sensing a demonic energy and the disturbance after a barrier had blocked everything from entering the area," Moka carefully registered the voice of the person, it was feminine and it also had something in it that made her feel something that she had only felt when her grandfather was still alive. It was fear. "I thought that kid was in trouble — but I was surprised that the lost and last descendant of Dracula had helped him."

Moka couldn't find the strength to summon a fog to give her the advantage if ever the person would try to engage with her. Despite of her secret being discovered she still remained calm, "Who are you? To know that means you have a deep knowledge about the Underground."

She could swear that the woman let out a dark chuckle.

"Underground?" The woman asked idly, and quite playfully, "You have overestimated me. I'm not that special, mind you. I am just an ordinary person."

Moka snorted, "No ordinary person could make me feel this way."

"Hahaha~ It seems you love to overestimate everything." It made the silver-haired Vampire to grit her teeth after hearing the subtle insult. "But who am I to point out the flaws of Vampires? The reason why I am here is to warn you, Princess."

"What… is it?" Somehow, the woman found a way to force Moka to drop on her knees. At first, she didn't know how the stranger did it but her eyes widened when she saw a bluish light surrounded the figure. 'Touki? Is she a youkai? Or something else?'

However, Moka's thought was cut off when a sheer force dropped onto her that made her to put both of her palms into the ground just to stop herself from hitting the cold and concrete road.

"If something happens to the boy," Moka, despite of being a proud Vampire, have found out that she couldn't defy the power that the stranger was letting out. "I will kill you."

It caught her off guard when the overwhelming force suddenly vanished without a trace, she stood up, but not straightly.

"But I'm grateful for what you have done earlier," the woman confessed, "and that is the only reason why I can't harm you, for now. See you later."

Moka stared at the place where the figure was previously leaning against. She had a lot of words inside of her head but she settled on something that would explain everything about the woman, supported by the sudden change of personalities woman. "Whoever that person is," she looked at the sky in disbelief, "she's a weird one."

* * *

Unbeknownst to both of them, a woman was listening to their conversation and watching their movements, even though she was a hundred meters away from the street.

Her hair were swaying because of the wind as she crossed her arms over her breasts while standing at the end of the rooftop of a building. "That woman is really serious about his protection."

A gentle smile adorned her beautiful face but it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"Soon…" she whispered, "We will meet again, brother."

* * *

A/N: I've fixed some few things, just a little, minor thing. Anyways, Reviews will much be appreciated and could give me the drive to continue this.

* * *

 **Next: Chapter 2: Strangers after Strangers**

 **Preview:**

 _ **"My grandfather had mentioned in order to awaken the true power of Vritra, the four must fight over and kill each other to absorb the other parts to achieve the true form of its Sacred Gear."**_

 _ **"Aren't you going to be weak without drinking blood?"**_

 _ **"W-what are you saying, you idiot!?"**_

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _ **"I wanna eat a cake… please buy me a slice of cake."**_

 _ **"So this is the one they called Tsundere. Now I get it."**_

 _ **"Hiding in shadow while using others to fight your own battle is a cowardly act!"**_

 _ **"Idiot."**_

 _ **"Well, hello there~"**_

 _ **"The darkness under your feet will be the key of your downfall and my stepping stone."**_

 _ **"I will just burn this place to the ground then."**_


End file.
